


These Frigid Winds(Stain with Blood)

by bb8isgreat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Mystery, Post-Apocalyptic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat
Summary: Someone wants her for something. Someone is after her.  Something pulls at her.Post-Apocalyptic Zombie/Supernatural story with a few hints of horror and Mystery within. Would people believe me if I told them this was written in 20 minutes for my American Lit class? Maybe, maybe not. But I thought that this might be worth sharing with everyone. Enjoy:) Feel free to comment and/or leave Kudos. Cross posted on Fictionpress.
Kudos: 1





	These Frigid Winds(Stain with Blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo. I posted this on Fictionpress, then was like, oh, what the heck. Might as post this on Ao3. So here you go. An original story lost in my sea of fanfiction.

I can remember the day quite clearly. It started out normal, wake up, trudge through a tedious day in school, but after, things seemed off, almost like the stormy grey sky and clouds hanging low over Black Mountain weren't enough to give this day an already creepy and strange feeling. I started to walk home, staring at the crumbling gravel sidewalk, listening to some indie tunes, when I looked up. Something felt off, but I just can't put a finger on what. No noisy cars whiz past me like they normally do during this time of day. The winds have picked up, and pull at me with icy fingers, but not nearly enough to cause any issues with walking, at least for now. That's when the rain started. It poured and poured, the raindrops silent as they fell on the pavement and I was forced to go underneath the foliage hanging at the side of the walkway. It helped, but I was still wet, and cold. The cold winds, however, still pulls at me, urging me on, but I ignore it.

I call my mom, hoping that she can pick me up, but nothing. That isn´t usual for my mom. She's extremely punctual, and rarely, if ever, misses a phone call. That's when I heard something. Or, maybe it's the lack of sound. But no one is out here. Everyone is just gone, like they never were here in the first place. ¨No.¨, I tell myself, trying to sound convincing to my brain. ¨They´re probably just indoors. It just the weather that´s creeping you out.¨ I´ve never been good at convincing my gut that there's nothing wrong. Then an alert pops up on my phone.

¨ATTENTION. UNUSUAL ACTIVITY REPORTED IN THIS AREA. PLEASE REMAIN INDOORS.¨ The beeping sound now emerging through my earbuds is annoying as heck, and when I click out of the announcement, another pops up. This isn't going to work, I tell myself. I stare at the brown pavement, watching the rain come down, and then make up my mind. I´ll go to the library, and then 7-11, and then have my mom pick me up. She should be done with dropping off my little siblings at soccer by then. The rain is now falling with a staring intensity, and I realize that I have no choice but to walk home. If I´m lucky, the spare key is still hidden by our back door, and I can get inside without issues. Hopefully.

The traffic lights across from my house are off, and that makes me pull out my earbuds in surprise. Hopefully I can cross the street. Then a thought crosses my mind. How much weirder can this day get? No people on a usually busy street, my mom not answering or even responding to my calls or texts, no traffic lights? And then that odd wind always pulled at my jacket, pulling me away from my house. No, there is something going on.

Then a sudden cold blast of wind hits me, nearly knocking me over, but it almost seems like it wants me to follow it. It pulls at my sweatshirt, and nearly slams me down into a puddle before I realize. I can´t go back home. So I take the old 56 bike route, which runs along the highway and is mostly out of sight of other people, thus making it appear somewhat safer. The highway, though, is empty, just like everything around me, except that wind. Something´s happened to the people around here, and I can't- What was that?! I hear strange, unidentifiable noises coming from bushes behind me, and someone, or rather, something, comes out of the brush and grabs me, holding me down, dragging me. I feel a sudden pinch in my neck, and it all goes dark, with nothing left but the sound of the cold wind gently circling me, watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, don't know when I'm updating this again. Thanks for reading. I'll be updating Children of the Balance next week.


End file.
